


Thomewt：Anniversary

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Thomewt：Anniversary

《Tommy，记得电视坏了，千万不要插电源，可能会短路。我可不想在黑暗里过一晚上。》Newt发完这条短信后等了几秒，但没见自己的恋人回复，大概在忙。  
“Hey，”Newt突然听到一个精神饱满的声音从身后传来，随即自己好友兼同事的Minho侧身出现在他的视野一角。“看看你的微笑，看来今天上午过去你心情不错？不过要说的是，我心情也很棒！”  
Newt刚回头，对方不知道何时在他椅子后方转了一个圈，已经转到了他的另一侧。Newt无奈的翻了个白眼，苦笑着转过身，却没想到对方竟然一伸手，咖啡杯外带纸托盘就呈现在了他鼻尖前。  
“Caramel Macchiato，double shot。For you，my friend，”Minho情绪高涨的哼着歌，将那被Macchiato转向Newt的方位。  
这的确是Newt会点的，不过此时状况有点不明。虽然他为Minho记得爱好者点而感动，却难免起疑心。  
“Thanks…”Newt低下一侧眉毛露出不知如何表达的笑容接过饮品。  
但是面对他的样子，Minho却丝毫不受影响，而是从纸托盘里抽出来另一杯拿在手里，并随手把纸托盘丢到Newt办公桌下的回收箱，边举起咖啡敬了一下Newt，“And  
, of course。My favorite, lovely iced caffe Americanooooo, larrrrrrge size, doubleeeeee shot!”  
听着对方几乎要化成美声的说话方式，Newt开始担心午休期间对方吃了什么东西让脑子不正常了。  
“说吧，你该死的要我帮什么忙？”Newt把有些烫的咖啡杯放在桌子上，手肘一个支在桌子上，一个撑在椅背边，侧身扬眉看向好友。“如果不是你要找我帮什么忙，突然对我这么，真是可怕。”  
“你这么说我真伤心，”即便这位亚裔朋友看起来完全没有伤心。  
他骗不了Newt，更何况他表现的如此明显。因此他快速拉过邻桌去吃饭人的转椅，坐上去后用脚把自己拉到Newt跟前，“Buddy，你还记得Brenda吗？”  
“Brenda…？”Newt快速搜索围绕在Minho身边的这个名字。“你是说上次那个酒吧的…？”  
“没错！”Minho用空出来的手打了个响指，甚至嫌麻烦的把自己的咖啡也放到到了桌子上。他摊开双手，仿佛要宣布什么重要大事，“That hot, wild, amazing, sexy creature！ ”  
Newt忍住没吐槽，而是睁大眼睛催促对方。Minho露出胜利的坏笑，瞬间从兜里逃出来了一个小纸条，上面是串数字，“我拿到了她的电话号码！”  
“这真是太棒了，”Newt有些吃惊。他以为Brenda并不吃Minho这类型，可没想到Minho真的成功了。他突然想到了什么，震惊的用手指头指向Minho，“等等，难道刚才午休你去要的？”  
“怎么可能，我是昨晚恰好去酒吧碰到了。”Minho压不住的咯咯笑，“更要和你讲！她约我今晚出去吃完饭，她竟然要和我约会！是不是棒呆了？！”  
Newt足足愣了五秒，而Minho只是自顾自的吹口哨。接过Minho被远处办公室的同事训斥小点声，这动静才令Newt回过神，“恭喜你…”  
“所以呢，Newt。”Minho瞬间转化成了小狗眼神，并且双手抱在一起作出请求的姿势，“她让我五点左右去接她，她不喜欢迟到！但是明天开会的资料我还需要完成后复印订好20人份。我已经做好了大部分，可是剩下的部分Gally告诉我要4点多才能有时间发给我，等我排版整理好肯定就要4点30多了！没时间！我4点45出发已经很赶了！”  
“所以你是希望我留下来帮你打印订装？”Newt猜到了对方想表达什么。  
“是的是的，帮我个小忙！”Minho声音说是可怜，其实更像是耍赖的孩子。“Please，please，PLEASE！”  
Newt其实今晚也有大事，虽然他时间比较充裕。他陷入思考，无法马上决定，而他都没法去正视眼前Minho热切的目光。  
“想想看Newt！那个只需要15分钟或者20分钟！但是我愿意用15分钟换一星期！我可以下面一整个星期都给你买你最爱的麦当劳早餐，或者午餐。”Minho马上提出交易，“Bacon，Egg & Cheese Bngel, two Hash Browns。Annnnnnnd！Coffee from Starbucks only。”  
“行行行，”Newt赶紧制止以汇报准确菜单以博得好感的Minho。他放弃了，至少帮个忙没什么，谁让他们交情不浅，“我知道了，下班前记得把你做好的文件传给我。”  
“你最棒了！”Minho瞬间从椅子上蹦起来。  
“安静，Minho！”不知道何时进了办公室的经理阴沉的从办公室前方冲Minho训了一句。Minho立马一屁股做回椅子上，却按耐不住心情的咧着嘴冲Newt挤挤眼睛。  
随后这位亚裔小伙拿过自己的咖啡，用脚把坐着的椅子退回原本在的桌子。他起身回去自己作为前不忘对Newt暗示一遍，“明日早餐直达，Honey。”  
Newt被逗笑的转回自己的电脑，他可斗不过自己这位会性格开放且会耍嘴皮子却也让人恨不起来的朋友。自从和Thomas婚后住在一起，他已经很少去吃麦当劳早餐，可既然Minho要请，也就没什么怨言。  
此时手机震动，屏幕显示出Thomas答应他不碰电视的回应。

…

结果这事还没完，Newt下午工作做到一半，他就收到了另一位朋友——Teresa的短信。  
《Hi，Newt。我真心需要你的帮助！Blue Bird那家店就在你们公司过一个街区的地方对不对？我希望你下班后能帮我去那家实体店看三个包的价钱和真实样式。》  
Newt刚读完，紧接着下一跳又蹦了出来。  
《是为了我母亲生日，我想给她礼物，可是我公司距离那家店太远了。我真的没时间去看看那几个包到底怎么样，但我相信Newt你的眼光和品味，我实在无法拜托给Thomas。》  
Newt 可以理解，因为Teresa工作的地方和他完全相反，在城市的另一侧。Teresa开车来这边，大概也需要开个一小时。  
Teresa是Thomas小时候的朋友，后来她回去英国和祖父母生活，在那边上学毕业。随后Teresa回到美国和早早移民的父母住在一起，他和Newt是通过Thomas介绍认识的。  
不得不说，Newt的确最早因为Teresa和Thomas的关系吃过醋，但那都是一场误会。随后按照Teresa温柔坚强的性格，还有都是英国背景的联系，他们俩成为了相当亲密的好友。  
《没问题。》Newt可不会找女性要什么报酬，更何况Minho那个是自愿。  
想到就隔着一个街区，距离自己的公车站不算远。Newt决定帮忙，更何况那家店5：30就关门，他不会耽误太久。  
《太感谢！我会把照片发给你的。如果没有就算了。》  
Teresa的感激之情似乎要从屏幕那边溢出来，还不让给Newt发来《XOXO》的字样。  
Newt收到照片后不忘记发现信息告诉Thomas自己会晚回去20分钟。他并不觉得Thomas有注意到今天是什么日子，因为最近他们彼此之间根本就没牵扯这个话题，早上也只字未提。  
Newt不会因为这种日子Thomas忘记而生气，虽然会有点点失落，然而他更希望自己营造出惊喜。  
Thomas这次回复的速度很快，《没问题。正好等你的时间里我可以把淋浴改成泡澡，好好享受一下。》  
这就是Thomas的优点，宽容和友好总是体现在各个方面。因此Newt有时候觉得对不住Thomas，因为自己是比Thomas想的更多更复杂的人，所以一些是时候他脾气并没Thomas那么友好，

…

一到下班时间，Minho就和箭一样从办公室冲了出去。他不忘冲Newt竖起感激的大拇指，还用口型告诉对方“麦当劳早餐不会忘”。  
Newt只是低调的竖着拇指表示鼓励，目送对方离开后顿时感觉气氛平复安静的了不少。他从邮箱里调出来对方发来的文档，开始帮忙做最后的收尾工作。  
等他完成任务，把打印好的文件摆放到Minho办公桌的档案夹里后，又下楼绕过车站那条路去了街区另一头的Blue Bird商店。  
这比他想象的要耗时了点。因为店员殷情的介绍，甚至拿出来几款相同的包给他看，一直以为他要买礼物送给女朋友。  
Newt把价钱还有自己认为更适合Teresa母亲的选择发了短信给Teresa。Newt并不觉得自己对于女士包有什么特别值得称赞的品味，可是他的确比Thomas强。  
他回家时夕阳已经没去大半，即将迎来夜晚。他和Thomas所居住的公寓很多窗户亮起了灯。Newt确认了自己的公文包里的东西都是齐的——尤其是自己最重要的东西没有忘——随后才上了电梯。  
刚一出电梯口，他就闻到了香气。他怎么不知道自己的邻居那么会做饭？如果没记错，他新搬来的邻居是一个刚自己搬出来的大学生，大部分时间都用泡面凑活。  
“Newt，love。”一开门Thomas情绪相当高涨，房间不热却双颊泛红。  
Newt瞬间被Thomas身后房间里飘来的香气熏晕，同时也震撼不已。刚才的香味并不是邻居家，而是他们家的饭菜。Newt知道Thomas会做饭，可从来不知道可以作出如此高档次的味道。他深吸一口，无法和他往日吃到的任何一个配上对。  
Thomas快速在门口吻了Newt，接着让他转过身蒙住眼睛。Newt应了Thomas的兴致，想必这次是Thomas的得意之作。  
“来，猜猜我做了什么？”  
“意面？”  
“请你抛开对于往日咱们家餐桌上的食物标准。”  
Newt不禁皱起眉头，但耐住性子不扒开对方的手。  
“让我想想，闻起来是海鲜？”  
“Bingo。继续。”  
“螃蟹？”  
“有点接近，”Thomas口吻含笑，似乎正在努力压制内心的激动。  
“扇贝？”  
“我怎么忘记你喜欢扇贝这事，下次我会试着做的。原谅我，亲爱的。”Thomas快速亲了下Newt脑后的金色发丝，痒痒的感觉让Newt乐了起来。  
“好了，让我看，”Newt抬手拍了拍对方捂着嘴眼睛的手背。  
等视线恢复后，Newt不禁赞叹出声。桌子上摆着被切成两半的龙虾，分别反方向摆放互补均匀的呈现在盘子中。用白兰地加热烹饪的龙虾与其他食材融合，被完整的填回龙虾壳中。  
帕尔马芝士经过烤箱的高温后泛出有人的奶黄色，同时又与下方龙虾白嫩鲜肉和那鲜亮橘红的虾壳形成完美的色调。点缀在上方的橄榄油让龙虾肉于灯光下呈现出漂亮诱人的色泽，撒上的碎欧芹的点点绿色让发差勾起人食欲。  
装点在角落的柠檬给晚餐带来一丝清凉。他们的酒杯中间摆放的葡萄酒，旁边还有一小碗Thomas自发创作的沙拉。但要提的是，桌子上刻意点好的蜡烛让气氛得到升华，浪漫和温暖的色调照亮Newt周围。  
“龙虾色迷多（Lobster Thermidor），”Thomas换成深沉蛊惑的声音，化身成高级法国餐厅的服务生。他冲Newt露出迷人的笑容，侧身弯腰，手臂恭敬的滑向餐桌，把美食展现出来。“烛光晚餐，尽情享用。”  
Newt目光离不开桌子，却也耐不住去看Thomas，表情有点滑稽可笑。“我…需要换一下衣服。”  
“当然，”Thomas收起夸张的动作，恢复成往日的样子。他审视了一下对方都样子，接着抬手拍了拍自己的金发爱人，“你不会以为我忘记今天是什么日子？”  
Newt顿时脸红，转身走去沙发把公文包放下，脱下西装夹克，“我是以为你忘记了…”  
“我倒是以为你忘记了，”Thomas好笑的跟在他后面，单手支在沙发上偏头欣赏Newt脸红的样子。  
他看着Newt解开衬衫扣子，却在他差点出神时，Newt就转身离开了客厅。Newt刚才就注意到了Thomas的视线，当然他去房间单纯是去拿换的衣服，可却不忘临走前嘱咐一句，“我没忘。今天是我们结婚一周年，这种事该死的怎么可能会忘？”

…

他们坐上餐桌后，Newt已经换了一件米色针织衫。Thomas为他们开了酒，倒在各自杯中。  
“我从不知道你还有这样的手艺，”Newt品尝了一口龙虾肉后赞叹不已。“你忙了多久？”  
“其实是Teresa来指导的，因此我才没有花费那么长时间。我三点半下的班。”  
“Teresa？”Newt难掩吃惊。这里没看到任何客人来过的迹象，大概是Thomas为了给他惊喜而隐藏的很好，自然Newt也就不想象厨房水槽里堆了多少东西要洗。  
Teresa的就是一个厨师，她在一家高级法式餐厅做厨师。她每天都很忙，还自己想新菜谱。不过大家都希望聚会时她能出现露一手，但很多时候她都是站在一边指导，原因在于她工作时已经做的够多了。  
不过更令Newt在意的是，既然Teresa有时间，怎么会让他帮忙去店里看包，而不是自己去。可想想看，Newt立马猜到了答案，“她知道今天是我们的纪念日？你们是一伙的？”  
“你真聪明，”Thomas忍不住摊开手露出惊喜的表情。“为了在你回来前做好，我刻意让Teresa和Minho帮忙。”  
“Minho也是？”Newt过于震惊，“他和我说他要去约会，难道…？”  
“不，别担心。他是真的去约会，只不过提前了而已，这算是一个真实的借口。”  
Newt松口气。他不是担心自己没了麦当劳早餐，而是如果Minho没有越到Brenda，那么这里有该多么悲伤啊。Newt稍稍扬起嘴角，在心底祝福朋友今晚进展顺利。  
“Teresa几时离开的？”Newt询问。  
“你回来前15分钟前，”Thomas回答，“还好她找的时间准，要不然就该和你撞上，我就露馅了。”  
Thomas偶尔露出孩子气的一面，心底的年轻就和热血成长的青少年，同时又带着大人的稳重浪漫。这就是Newt着迷的地方，也是他所需要的。  
看来他需要给Teresa送去一瓶酒表达感谢。

…

饭后收拾桌子和洗完的工作本来是两个人一起做，不过等大部分清理后，Newt提出来自己清洗，让Thomas休息。  
“我去冲澡，”Thomas从洗完的金发人身后搂了上来，唇烙印在白皙的后颈。随后他抬起后偏头和Newt侧过来的目光对上，蜜糖色的眼镜笑眯起来，“之前说洗澡其实都是在做饭。”  
“你的确该洗一洗，”Newt挑动自己肩头，故意轻柔的撞撞对方的胸口，“你身上沾上的味道让你闻起来就像是一只烤熟的龙虾。”  
“而你闻起来…就像是龙虾上面精心洒满的调料，”Thomas思索后给出回应。  
“这是什么意思呢？”Newt不顾自己还拿着盘子没干完的活，包含期盼和深意的目光凝视Thomas。  
Thomas满足了他，也读懂他。  
亲吻让他们唇瓣交织，不顾口中的味道而紧紧贴合。但这只是短短一会，因为他们清楚现在吃完饭可不是接吻的好时机。  
“意思就是你很可口，”Thomas没忘记先前的话，而是以补充作为告白。  
拥有蜜糖色眼睛的人满足的松开Newt，鼻子哼着歌离开了厨房。Newt舒了口气，这才打开水龙头让流水的声音冲洗自己大脑的思路于胸口的心跳。  
他还有很多事情没完成呢，他还为Thomas准备了别的。

…

Thomas洗完澡后发现客厅正放着Ron Pope的《A Drop In the Ocean》，那是Thomas很喜欢的一首歌，因此Thomas忍不住跟着哼了起来。  
可是在他发现Newt打开的是电视后，他很是吃惊。“你不是说电视坏掉了——…！”  
这次他的吃惊化作了不同的含义，电视上放着一个视频剪辑。他们一起拍的照片，他们的结婚视频录像，往日聚会时上传的小视频。这些都被剪辑起来并且配上了《A Drop In the Ocean》。  
显然这是Newt的制作，虽然简单，却包含爱意。Newt此时从沙发上站起来，表情有些羞涩却也包含兴奋。Thomas这才知道Newt告诉他电视坏掉不过是借口，只不过Newt一定在DVD机器里准备了自己制作的光盘。  
“相信我，我弄这个花了一星期。我真的不擅长用那个软件，”Newt耸耸肩。  
Thomas靠近Newt，拉起了爱人的手。好宛如粘住般，他们感觉这样抓住对方，就松不开。  
相比视频中的浪漫回忆，此时站在眼前的对方此时最真实的。Newt金色的秀发被Thomas亲吻过无数次，Thomas此时残留着浴液清香的肉体Newt也早已熟知。彼此双眸之间因为感情波动而生出的光伴随着每个动作和角度折射出色彩。  
“我还准备了礼物，”Newt说完从身后取出来了一个包装好的盒子。这是他准备好的，因为怕放在家里被看到，因此他今天一天都装在公文包里。  
“我也有礼物给你，”Thomas赶紧也从客厅电视机边上的柜子最下层取出来了一个小盒子，这与Newt的那个看起来差不多。  
其实这样送礼物挺尴尬，这是结婚后第一次这么正式的感觉。可能是因为第一个结婚纪念日，弄的两个人都回到当初婚礼前的那份紧张中。  
他们彼此把手里的小盒子互换，相当有默契的一同打开包装。  
“Wow？！”  
“Blood hell？！”  
两个人同时叫了出来。  
欧米伽超霸3510.50.00，黑色表盘富有的光色与上面的金色数字和指针形成了鲜明对比。银色的表带更是零中间的表盘得到凸显，双色强烈的反差烘托出男性的性感同时也有理性的沉着。  
然而，就是这样一个价格不菲的礼物，却有两个。  
他们买重了。这份激动夹杂上一种微妙的默契，弄的两个人哭笑不得。  
“等等，你不会是在上次那家店买的吧？”Newt嘴巴长了半天，最后问出来这么句话。  
Thomas本来显得有些发呆的脸，此时忍不住扭曲成个鬼脸，但掩饰不了苦笑。“没错就是那家。因为你上次盯着它看，我想你很喜欢它吧。”  
“我是觉得很不错，”Newt不知道说什么好，“但那是因为你先看到这款而走进店的，我觉得这和你很配！”  
“我的确看上了，但那是因为我当时一瞬间觉得它和你很配，所以打算进去看看。”Thomas冲Newt眨眨眼，“没告诉你，是因为我那时候就打算把它作为给你的礼物…”  
“哦，Tommy，”Newt抬起一只手搂住对方给了一个拥抱。“我也是那时候决定这个作为纪念日的礼物，好在我们彼此都觉得它很不错。”  
他们拿出来手表，彼此细欣赏一遍。自从买后，他们就没真实的抚摸和戴过。两个人还彼此相互赞叹了中间数字的精致，以及从黑色背景下衬托出的那份高雅。  
过了一会，Thomas把手腕上试戴的表取了下来，小心翼翼的放回盒子里，“这样咱们俩就有情侣表了。”  
“一不小心就变成情侣表了，”Newt开着玩笑轻轻举起盒子示意，“但愿明天早上我们俩不会戴错。”  
Thomas鼻子里发出一串哼响，宛如撒娇的大型犬。他上前揽住Newt的腰，把身体重量倾向恋人的那一侧。Newt因为体型比他纤细，加上他并不反抗，由此两个人就这样顺着脚步后退到了沙发。  
Newt倒入沙发背后，Thomas的体重压了上来。他们手里的盒子早就不在意是不是混在一起分不清谁是谁的，都无声的掉在了沙发垫上。  
吮吸的水声荡漾在耳边，随着换气的节奏就那样从内部流入大脑。手在衣服不料上摩擦出无人注意的声响，探索着下方的躯体，和对方相融的愿望为他们点起火苗。  
他们谁都没注意到电视还在播放着视频，重复循环到已经不知道第几遍。歌声悠远同时演绎出心声的爆发，神情的浪潮涌入空气，呐喊却优美的男声伴随在在两人之间。

——I was praying that you and me might end up together  
——It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
——But I’m holding you closer than most,

…

“Tommy…！”  
Tommy挺入时，Newt因那充实饱满的快感而忍不住叫出来，他的呼唤回荡在Thomas的躯体内，升华到他们周遭的空气中。  
他们的动作让Newt的后背于沙发的皮质上揉出摩擦声，可这些都被他们身后电视飘逸的歌声，以及彼此呼洒体温爱意的喘息覆盖。  
Newt抬手抚摸上Thomas的面容，对方为他笼罩的阴影帮他避开客厅那焕发迷离的灯光。随着每次肉体之间结合的抽动节奏，他觉得Thomas正在吸收着他的灵魂，令他出神间竟然觉得爱人变的如此模糊却真实。  
Thomas下体的动作没停，却因注意到Newt的表情而缓慢下来，轻柔却每次的节奏精准。他和Newt沉浸在同样的想法下，被他收入身下和内心的爱人，让他感到幸福如此不真切却实实在在。  
宛如读懂了般，他把脸颊贴在Newt发热的掌心中蹭了蹭。Newt为这份感受而满足，掌心贴合的力度也加重，掌形完美的契合上对方的脸部轮廓，彼此碰触严丝合缝。  
随后Thomas用单臂撑在Newt身侧，另一只手抓住Newt，侧头让嘴唇丝丝摩擦过修长手指。随着每次他送入Newt的体内深处，他都让自己喘出热气的吻印在Newt的每根指尖，一刻不差。  
指部被热流和撩拨心弦的碰触刺激，Newt感到电流似的触觉都在小腹和胸口间乱撞。这令他浑身发软却又下体用处一股洪流。却令他在张嘴剥夺空气间齿间松劲，迫不得已将自己的呻吟伴随着腰部扭动配合的动作挤出喉咙。  
“我还想听更多，”Thomas说着同时把对方的手挂在了自己肩上。他这是一个提示，可惜Newt还没抓稳，Thomas就使坏的猛然贯穿至最深。  
敏感处被猛烈的冲刺冲击，Newt顿时大脑因快感发白。他条件反射的沉下下半身配合对方的进入方向，听起胸口大声高吟，收紧的脚趾扣在沙发的皮质上。  
感觉到Newt猛然捏住的肩膀，Thomas却并未停下，他反而更加享受的进行了第二次刺激。Newt凌乱的金发在沙发上甩动，被深色背景衬托出性感与柔美，赤裸诱惑的躯体因每次扭动而在明暗的光线之间折射出漂亮的色泽，无法让Thomas移开目光。  
“该死的…！你不能温柔点吗，Tommy？！”Newt呻吟累的嗓子喘着粗气抱怨，却遮掩不住笑意。他是幸福的，也是充满渴求的，他索要更多，也想赐予更多。  
Thomas不会听抱怨，他觉得这样的Newt很可爱。面对对方在自己肩头改成捶打作为报复的行为，他只是大笑。  
紧接着，Thomas低头轻咬Newt的唇，并借此化作吻。他顺势搂住对方脖子，让自己手臂在下方垫住Newt的头。Newt回抱了上去，主动挺起腰部，配合体内对方的摩擦。小腹和分身隐约擦在Thomas的小腹上，进行着挑逗。  
这使得他们彼此都更加兴奋，Thomas热爱现在主动的Newt，简直无法停下。  
他猛然起身，借着沙发的力度，抱着Newt坐了起来。Newt不禁为插入更深的欲望娇喘呼出，白皙赤裸的腿也为了减少压力而分开更大。  
这次Newt先采取行动，他活动腰来让内部收缩吮吸的甬道更加裹紧Thomas胀大的分身，两个人彻底融入最深。肉体摩擦和拍打的响动变得低沉，却震动他们的肉体中心。  
Newt凌乱的呼吸和被水气覆盖的肌肤折服了Thomas，令Thomas的手不安分的游走在恋人的后背于侧腹的肌肉线条上，时而忍不住捏上一把。  
自然而然的手往下，Thomas捏住了紧致的臀部。Newt发出的鼻音回荡在Thomas而耳膜中令他浑身一震，此时全世界他只能听到Newt的声音。  
他们就这样消耗着时间，却遗忘了指针脚步。交融在一起的肉体翻滚于他们祈求停歇的空间里，封闭在两人间，却让他们彼此缠得更紧。  
唯有电视持续播放的画面和歌声宣布着时间流失，但他们也听不见。

——Cause you are my Heaven.

——You are my heaven.


End file.
